


In the Eye of the Beholder

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e01 Little Green Men, Episode: s03e08 Oubliette, Episode: s05e07 Emily, Episode: s05e16 Mind's Eye, Episode: s05s06 Christmas Carol, F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-31
Updated: 2004-12-31
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Mulder wonders about Scully's feelings after the case involving Marty Glenn. What this leads to a discussion that leads to a new revelation.





	In the Eye of the Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

In the Eye of the Beholder

## In the Eye of the Beholder 

### by Erin Blair

> TITLE: In the Eye of the Beholder  
>  AUTHOR: Erin M. Blair  
>  CLASSIFICATION/CATEGORY: SRA--Story, Romance, Angst CONTENT: Mulder/Scully Romance  
>  **RATING: PG.**  
>  DISTRIBUTION/ARCHIVE STATEMENT: OK to Gossamer, After the Fact, and Ephemeral. Others: ask me first. SPOILERS: Mind's Eye. Small spoilers from: Little Green Men, Christmas Carol/Emily, and Oubliette.   
>  SETTING: Season Five  
>  DATE: Created on September 9, 2003. This story was finally completed on June 21, 2004.  
>  ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS: Thanks to Jen for beta reading this story for me. I really appreciate all your help. DISCLAIMER: Mulder and Scully belong to Chris Carter. SUMMARY: Mulder wonders about Scully's feelings after the case involving Marty Glenn. What this leads to a discussion that leads to a new revelation. 
> 
> *This story was written for After the Fact's Mind's Eye Post-Episode Challenge.* 
> 
> * * *
> 
> **IN THE EYE OF THE BEHOLDER**  
>  Written by: Erin M. Blair
> 
> * * *
> 
> Mulder felt a certain kinship to Marty Glenn because she reminded him so much of his sister. He didn't have any romantic feelings for her. It was more that he wanted to protect her from harm. 
> 
> His heart belonged to Scully. 
> 
> Mulder knew Scully had been withdrawing from him ever since the death of her biological daughter, Emily. This caused a great deal of emotional sorrow. He felt terrible that he couldn't bring a smile to her beautiful features. He wanted the world for her; he wanted to give her everything she'd ever wanted. 
> 
> But he couldn't. 
> 
> So he focused his attention on Marty. He wanted to help her prove her innocence, that she didn't cause those deaths. It turned out that the man who killed those women was the same one who killed her mother. When the killer came after Marty, she shot him, landing her in prison. 
> 
> The truth was: Marty was finally able to live the life that she wanted. 
> 
> For herself. 
> 
> "Mulder?" 
> 
> Mulder looked up to face Scully. They were both in the basement office. "I thought you decided you needed some time..." His voice trailed off. 
> 
> "I did. It's just that I couldn't end our conversation like that. I'm sorry that I didn't believe in Marty. I had some things on my mind," said Scully. "These past several months haven't been a wonderful time for me. You know that, Mulder." 
> 
> "I'm sorry about Emily, Scully. We could have saved her." 
> 
> "I know. I couldn't let her be tested anymore. I didn't want her to be a lab rat. Emily told me that she didn't want anymore tests. I wanted her to have some normalcy." 
> 
> "Scully, I think I was helping Marty because...I saw a bit of Samantha, Emily, and even Lucy Householder in her. I wanted to free her of her pain," said Mulder. "I didn't want to cause you pain. All I could see in Marty was a woman who needed some assurance to find her place in life. She needed someone to talk to her, Scully. You were withdrawing from me and it hurt so much." 
> 
> "I'm sorry if I was withdrawing from you. I didn't mean to, Mulder." 
> 
> "But why?" 
> 
> "I think I'm still trying to mend my own heart after... Emily. It hurts, Mulder. The idea that I can't have children someday hurts so much." 
> 
> "Scully, never give up on a miracle. I'm so sorry that I've hurt you. I didn't mean to." He paused. "I was afraid that I would lose you altogether because of those big brick walls that you have held up for so long. The truth is, Scully, that I'm in love with you." 
> 
> "You do?" 
> 
> Mulder nodded. "You light up my sky, Scully. I know it's quite sudden, but it's true. I do love you. I was too scared of my own feelings to tell you." He gazed into her clear, blue eyes. "And I know it's the same for you." 
> 
> "I don't know what to say, Mulder. For once, I'm speechless." 
> 
> "Then tell me what you want to say," said Mulder. 
> 
> In answer, Scully gazed into Mulder's eyes for a long time. She stood on tiptoe to kiss him. She could feel the warmth of the kiss on her lips. She could feel his touch as he stroked her back. When they broke off the kiss, she finally had the words to tell him. "I love you, Mulder." 
> 
> They both knew she wouldn't need to feel jealous of any women because she knew she had Mulder's love. 
> 
> Forever. 
> 
>   * the end -- 
> 

> 
> Feedback: Yes, please. Send to: 
> 
> Author's Notes: 
> 
> I started this story in September 2003 for After the Fact's Mind's Eye post-episode challenge, but I didn't finish it until today. 
> 
> I wish I had it finished it much sooner, but I wanted to take my time with it. I written the first draft in long hand before I typed it out. Then I written at least ten drafts with the help of my beta reader until the story was finally completed last night. It was simply a long process, but it was enjoyable nevertheless. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story as much I had enjoyed the writing process of this story.   
>    
> 
> 
> #### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Erin Blair


End file.
